Pseudoscience
Superstition is a belief in supernatural causality: that one event leads to the cause of another without any process in the physical world linking the two events. Opposition to superstition was a central concern of the intellectuals during the 18th century Age of Enlightenment‎. The philosophes at that time ridiculed any belief in miracles, revelation, magic, or the supernatural, as "superstition," and typically included as well much of Christian doctrineEllen Wilson and Peter Reill, Encyclopedia of the Enlightenment (2004) p 577 . The word is often used pejoratively to refer to practices (e.g., Voodoo) other than the one prevailing in a given society (e.g., Christianity in western culture), although the prevailing religion may contain just as many supernatural beliefs. It is also commonly applied to beliefs and practices surrounding luck, prophecy and spiritual beings, particularly the belief that future events can be foretold by specific unrelated prior events. Etymology The word superstition is first used in English in the 15th century, modelled after an earlier French superstition. The earliest known use as an English noun occurs in Friar Daw's Reply (ca. 1420), where the foure general synnes are emumerated as Cediciouns, supersticions, þe glotouns, & þe proude. The French word, together with its Romance cognates (Italian superstizione, Spanish supersticion, Portuguese superstição) continues Latin superstitio. From its first use in the Classical Latin of Livy and Ovid (1st century BC), the term is used in the pejorative sense it still holds today, of an excessive fear of the gods or unreasonable religious belief, as opposed to religio, the proper, reasonable awe of the gods. While the formation of the Latin word is clear, fromt the verb super-stare, "to stand over, stand upon; survive", its original intended sense is less than clear. It can be interpreted as "‘standing over a thing in amazement or awe","orig. a standing still over or by a thing; hence, amazement, wonder, dread, esp. of the divine or supernatural." Charlton T. Lewis, Charles Short, A Latin Dictionary. but other possibilities have been suggested, e.g. the sense of excess, i.e. overscrupulousness or over-ceremoniousness in the performing of religious rites, or else the survival of old, irrational religious habits. . Cicero derived the term from the term superstitiosi, lit. those who are "left over", i.e. "survivors", "descendants", connecting it with excessive anxiety of parents in hoping that their children would survive them to perform their necessary funerary rites.Cicero, De Natura Deorum '''II', 28 (32), quoted in But it must be noted that the Latin verb superstare itself is comparatively young, being "perhaps not ante-Augustan", first found in Livy, and the meaning "to survive" is even younger, found in late or ecclesiastical Latin, for the first time in Ennodius. The use of the noun by Cicero and Horace thus predates the first attestation of the verb. The term superstitio, or superstitio vana "vain superstition", was applied in the 1st century to those religious cults in the Roman Empire which were officially outlawed. This concerned the religion of the druids in particular, which was described as a superstitio vana by Tacitus, and [Christianity, outlawed as a superstitio Iudaica in AD 80 by Domitian. Superstition and religion Greek and Roman pagans, who modeled their relations with the gods on political and social terms, scorned the man who constantly trembled with fear at the thought of the gods, as a slave feared a cruel and capricious master. Such fear of the gods was what the Romans meant by "superstition" (Veyne 1987, p. 211). In his Prelude on the Babylonian Captivity of the Church, Martin Luther (who called the papacy "that fountain and source of all superstitions") accuses the popes of superstition: "For there was scarce another of the celebrated bishoprics that had so few learned pontiffs; only in violence, intrigue, and superstition has it hitherto surpassed the rest. For the men who occupied the Roman See a thousand years ago differ so vastly from those who have since come into power, that one is compelled to refuse the name of Roman pontiff either to the former or to the latter.http://www.godrules.net/library/luther/NEW1luther_b5.htm” The current Catechism of the Catholic Church considers superstition to be sinful in the sense that it denotes a lack of trust in the divine providence of God and, as such, is a violation of the first of the Ten Commandments, defining superstition as "a perverse excess of religion" (para. #2110). The Catechism attempts to dispel commonly held preconceptions or misunderstandings about Catholic doctrine relating to superstitious practices: Superstition is a deviation of religious feeling and of the practices this feeling imposes. It can even affect the worship we offer the true God, e.g., when one attributes an importance in some way magical to certain practices otherwise lawful or necessary. To attribute the efficacy of prayers or of sacramental signs to their mere external performance, apart from the interior dispositions that they demand is to fall into superstition. Cf. (para. #2111) Superstition and folklore As discussed above, the term superstition contrasts with the term religion, by definition referring to "excessive" or false religious behaviour as opposed to a standard of proper or accepted religious standard. In this sense, European folk belief fell under the definition of superstition inasmuch as it constrasted with Christian theology and liturgy. With the development of folklore studies in the late 18th century, use of the derogatory term superstition was sometimes replaced by the neutral term "folk belief". Both terms remain in use; thus, describing a practice such as the crossing fingers to nullify a promise as "folk belief" implies a neutral description from the perspective of ethnology or folklore studies, while calling the same thing a "superstition" implies its rejection as irrational. Superstition and psychology In 1948, behavioural psychologist B.F. Skinner published an article in the Journal of Experimental Psychology, in which he described his pigeons exhibiting what appeared to be superstitious behaviour. One pigeon was making turns in its cage, another would swing its head in a pendulum motion, while others also displayed a variety of other behaviours. Because these behaviours were all done ritualistically in an attempt to receive food from a dispenser, even though the dispenser had already been programmed to release food at set time intervals regardless of the pigeons' actions, Skinner believed that the pigeons were trying to influence their feeding schedule by performing these actions. He then extended this as a proposition regarding the nature of superstitious behaviour in humans. Skinner's theory regarding superstition being the nature of the pigeons' behaviour has been challenged by other psychologists such as Staddon and Simmelhag, who theorised an alternative explanation for the pigeons' behaviour. Despite challenges to Skinner's interpretation of the root of his pigeons' superstitious behaviour, his conception of the reinforcement schedule has been used to explain superstitious behaviour in humans. Originally, in Skinner's animal research, "some pigeons responded up to 10,000 times without reinforcement when they had originally been conditioned on an intermittent reinforcement basis."Schultz & Schultz (2004, 238). Compared to the other reinforcement schedules (e.g., fixed ratio, fixed interval), these behaviours were also the most resistant to extinction. This is called the partial reinforcement effect, and this has been used to explain superstitious behaviour in humans. To be more precise, this effect means that, whenever an individual performs an action expecting a reinforcement, and none seems forthcoming, it actually creates a sense of persistence within the individual.Carver & Scheier (2004, 332). This strongly parallels superstitious behaviour in humans because the individual feels that, by continuing this action, reinforcement will happen; or that reinforcement has come at certain times in the past as a result of this action, although not all the time, but this may be one of those times. From a simpler perspective, natural selection will tend to reinforce a tendency to generate weak associations. If there is a strong survival advantage to making correct associations, then this will outweigh the negatives of making many incorrect, "superstitious" associations. See also * Category:Superstitions * Magical thinking * Luck * Folk religion * Taboo * Numbers in Chinese culture * Post hoc ergo propter hoc * Theatrical superstitions * Baseball superstition * Witch window References Further reading * Cameron, Euan Kerr "Enchanted Europe : superstition, reason, and religion 1250-1750" (2010) * Ellis, Bill "Lucifer ascending - the occult in folklore and popular culture" (2004) * Frazer, James George The Golden Bough - a study in magic and religion * Frazer, James George "Psyche's task : a discourse concerning the influence of superstition on the growth of institutions" (1909) * Geschiere, Peter "On witch-doctors and spin-doctors - the role of 'experts' in African and American politics" (1998) * Hood, Bruce M. "Supersense - why we believe in the unbelievable" (2009) * James, Susan "Spinoza on superstition - coming to terms with fear" (2006) * Lachenmeyer, Nathaniel "13 - the world's most popular superstition" (2004) * Maloney, Clarence "The Evil eye" (1976) * Meerloo, Joost A.M. "Intuition and the evil eye - the natural history of a superstition" (1971) * Oldridge, Darren "Strange histories : the trial of the pig, the walking dead, and other matters of fact from the medieval and Renaissance worlds" (2005) * Oman, John Campbell Cults, Customs and Superstitions of India (1908, 2004) * Opie, Iona, and Moira Tatem, eds, "A dictionary of superstitions" (1989), Oxford Univ Press. ISBN 978-0-19-2800664-2 * Paine, Sheila "Amulets - a world of secret powers, charms and magic" (2004) * Parish, Helen "Religion and superstition in reformation Europe" (2002) * Park, Robert L. "Superstition - Belief in the Age of Science" (2010) * Radford, Edward & Radford, Mona Augusta Encyclopaedia of superstitions (1948, 1961) * Roper, Jonathan "Charms and charming in Europe" (2004) *Russell, R. V., The Tribes and Castes of the Central Provinces of India (four vols.). London (1916). * Schippers, Michaéla C "The psychological benefits of superstitious rituals in top sport" (2005) * Schmitt, Jean-Claude "Ghosts in the Middle Ages - the living and the dead in Medieval society" (1998) * Shermer, Michael "Why people believe weird things - pseudoscience, superstition, and other confusions of our time" (1997) * Vyse, Stuart A. "Believing in magic - the psychology of superstition" (1997) * Ward, Philip "A dictionary of common fallacies" (1978. 1980) * Wheen, Francis "How mumbo-jumbo conquered the world - a short history of modern delusions" (2004) External links * Where Superstitions Come From — slideshow by Life magazine Category:Superstitions Category:Luck Category:Magic (paranormal) ar:خرافة ca:Superstició cv:Тĕшмĕш cs:Pověra da:Overtro de:Aberglaube et:Ebausk es:Superstición eo:Superstiĉo fa:خرافه fr:Superstition gl:Superstición gu:અંધવિશ્વાસ ko:미신 hi:अंधविश्वास io:Superstico is:Hjátrú it:Superstizione he:אמונה טפלה sw:Ushirikina la:Superstitio lv:Māņticība lb:Awerglawen lt:Prietaras hu:Babona ml:അന്ധവിശ്വാസങ്ങൾ mzn:خرافه nl:Bijgeloof ne:अन्धविश्वास ja:迷信 nn:Overtru oc:Cresenças popularas pl:Przesąd pt:Superstição ru:Суеверие sq:Supersticioni simple:Superstition sk:Povera sr:Сујеверје fi:Taikausko sv:Vidskepelse tl:Pamahiin ta:மூடநம்பிக்கை th:ความเชื่อโชคลาง tr:Batıl inanç uk:Забобон vi:Mê tín wa:Doûce croeyance zh:迷信